


Der Streit

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Misunderstandings, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack und Daniel haben einen STREIT - in Großbuchstaben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Streit

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner ersten Stories - ich denke nicht, dass ich heute noch Song Fics schreiben würde. *bg*  
> Deshalb wird sie mehr der Vollständigkeit halber archiviert. 
> 
> Danke an jadda für´s beta-lesen.

Colonel Jack O´Neill und Dr. Daniel Jackson hatten gestritten. 

Keines dieser mehr oder minder geistreichen Wortgefechte, bei denen jeder von ihnen versuchte, mit immer neuen Absurditäten die Oberhand zu behalten und sich dann alles in Grinsen auflöste. Nein. 

Auch keines dieser Geplänkel, in denen Jack sagte:„Hat er nicht“, und Daniel wie konditioniert antwortete:„Hat er doch“, und jeder seinen Satz bestimmt noch drei Mal wiederholte. Nein.

Leider auch nicht eine jener Zankereien, die damit begannen, dass Jack sagte: „Daniel, habe ich Ihnen nicht schon hundertfach gesagt, Sie sollen Taschentücher einpacken - endlich die Bücher weglegen - nicht alleine durch die Ruinen streifen… etc.“ Vorwürfe, die sich fast immer auf Daniels Wohlergehen oder Sicherheit bezogen und die dann damit endeten, dass Jack ihm eins von seinen Taschentüchern lieh oder so lange auf ihn einredete, bis er ihn zum Hockeyspiel begleitete. Nein, so war es diesmal nicht gewesen. 

So hatte es zwar heute auch angefangen, aber dann hatte es sich verselbständigt. Nun hatten sie STREIT. Streit mit sechs Großbuchstaben. 

Daniel fragte sich, wie sie innerhalb von nur fünfunddreißig Minuten von einer vergessenen Sonnenbrille zu wahren Hasstiraden über Bindungsunfähigkeit, Versagen und naiven Idealismus gelangen konnten? Sie hatten nur eine gute halbe Stunde – eine Autofahrt vom Cheyenne Mountain zu Daniels Wohnung – gebraucht, um eine Freundschaft von mehreren Jahren in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Mit wenigen Worten hatten sie die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit vergiftet und die Gegenwart unerträglich gemacht.

Daniel ließ sich müde auf sein Sofa fallen. Wenigstens brauchte er sich über die Zukunft keine Sorgen zu machen, denn er hatte angedroht zu kündigen - fristlos. Und dieses Mal würde er die Kündigung durchziehen! Es tat ihm leid um Sam und Teal´c, aber mit Jack würde er nicht einen Tag länger zusammen arbeiten. Konnte er nicht einen Tag länger zusammen arbeiten. Dieser ganze Streit war schließlich Jacks Schuld. 

Es stimmte, er hatte seine Sonnenbrille vergessen gehabt. Aber mal ehrlich, wessen Augen waren es denn, die Schaden nahmen, Jacks oder seine? Von dieser vergessenen Brille eine allgemeine Unzuverlässigkeit abzuleiten war doch wohl wirklich überzogen. Und dann war Jack von Unzuverlässigkeit auf Unpünktlichkeit gekommen, und von dort war es nicht weit bis zu militärischen Tugenden, die ihm natürlich abgingen. Gut, dass Jack ihm ein Stichwort geliefert hatte, denn so konnte er ihm endlich mal sagen, was er vom Militär hielt. Er hatte so leuchtende Beispiele wie Colonel Mayborne zitiert und Jack war rasend schnell in Erklärungsnotstand geraten. Und wie waren sie eigentlich von da auf Sha´re gekommen? Daniel konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, nur, dass er mit Sara gekontert hatte. Was Jack konnte, konnte er auch. 

Dann war ihre Heimfahrt auch schon bald um gewesen. Sie hatten sich im Schnelldurchgang gegenseitig noch Egoismus, Arroganz, Kompromisslosigkeit und berufliche Inkompetenz vorgeworfen. Es war erstaunlich, wie viele Fremdworte O´Neill beherrschte, wenn es darauf ankam. Mit einem: „Ich kündige fristlos!“ hatte Daniel die Beifahrertür zugeschmissen und war ins Haus gestürzt. Jack war mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit davon gerast. 

\----------------------------------

Gut, dass um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr so viel los war auf den Straßen, denn Colonel O´Neill war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er so ziemlich jede Verkehrsregel, die es gab, missachtete. Einzig rote Ampeln drangen noch bis in sein Unterbewusstsein vor. 

Ansonsten wurde sein ganzes Denken von Wut beherrscht. Rasende Wut auf Dr. Jackson. Er weigerte sich selbst in Gedanken den Archäologen beim Vornamen zu nennen. Dr. Jackson war so ziemlich das Niederträchtigste, was ihm je unter gekommen war! Was, bitte schön, hatte denn seine verkorkste Ehe, mit Dr. Jacksons Unpünktlichkeit zu tun? Nun? Gar nichts! Und Colonel Mayborne mit Dr. Jacksons Vergesslichkeit? Ebenfalls nichts! Aber Dani…Dr. Jackson, hatte natürlich alles bösartig miteinander vermischt! 

Zum Beispiel, als er über die Inkompetenz bei manchen Militärs gelästert hatte. Und ehe Jack es so richtig begriffen hatte, hatte er den Verein, dem er angehörte, Dr. Jackson gegenüber schon verteidigt. Aufgrund dessen abschätziger Bemerkungen sogar viel vehementer verteidigt, als er selber dran glaubte! Und dann war sich dieser kleine Möchtegern-Archäologe echt nicht zu schade gewesen auch noch Sara und seine Scheidung ins Spiel zu bringen! Nur gut, dass er ihn mal ganz kurz darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Sha´re auch noch am Leben sein könnte, wenn Daniel sich nicht mit dem Militär eingelassen hätte! Hah!

Jack bog in seine Einfahrt und brachte den Wagen in der Garagenzufahrt abrupt zum Stehen. Dem Steineklopfer hatte er es aber gezeigt! Glaubte wohl, er könne sich mit Colonel O´Neill anlegen! Da musste er ja wohl ein bisschen früher für aufstehen! Wütend trat O´Neill gegen die Haustür, als sie nicht sofort aufsprang. Dann stellte er fest, dass er den falschen Schlüssel rausgesucht hatte. Heute ging aber auch alles schief!

Jack betrat das dunkle Haus und warf den Schlüssel Richtung Garderobe, die Jacke flog hinterher. Er machte auf dem Weg in die Küche überall Licht an, und erst als er vor dem Kühlschrank stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nichts zu essen zu Hause hatte, denn eigentlich hatte er mit Daniel zum Chinesen gehen wollen. Na, wenigstens ging es dem selbsternannten Sprachgenie nicht besser! Der musste sich bestimmt auch gerade mit Schokoriegeln begnügen! Schokoriegel, hah, ein Essen für Weicheier! O´Neill schnappte sich eine Chipstüte, zwei Bier und eine Familienpackung Vanilleeis, knallte die Kühlschranktür zu und setzte sich vor den Fernseher.

\-------------------------------------------

Daniel hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgerafft und war in die Küche gegangen. In seinem Kühlschrank fanden sich noch einige Joghurt, und gerade als er sich für eine Sorte entschieden hatte, fiel sein Blick auf einige Flaschen Bier. Bier, das nur für Jack in seinem Kühlschrank stand. Bier, das Jack nie wieder mit ihm trinken würde. Einen Moment war er versucht, es auf den Boden zu pfeffern, dann sah er ein, dass er den anschließenden Aufräumarbeiten in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht gewachsen wäre, und verzichtete darauf. Genau wie auf den Joghurt, den er wieder zurückstellte, denn in seinem Magen saß ein schwerer Kloß, der ihm jeden Appetit raubte. 

Er war doch im Recht gewesen, und er hatte sich gegen Jack behauptet, er hatte sogar das letzte Wort gehabt! Sollte er da nicht eigentlich euphorischer sein? Er war keine Antwort schuldig geblieben, er hatte Jack alles mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt! Sollte ihm das nicht etwas mehr Befriedigung verschaffen? 

Daniel drückte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Metall des Kühlschranks. Er fühlte sich nur mies, abgrundtief mies. Im Wagen hatte er noch genauso laut wie Jack gebrüllt und sich für einen Moment grossartig und unverwundbar gefühlt, doch jetzt schien alle seine Energie verpufft. 

Er zwang seine Füße, ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen und ließ sich angezogen aufs Bett fallen. Das Problem mit Jack war, dass ihm niemand Paroli bot, und wenn doch, konnte Jack nicht mit der Kritik umgehen. Wenn es ernst wurde, wenn seine schnippischen Bemerkungen ihm nicht weiterhalfen, wurde er persönlich. So wie vorhin im Wagen. Gesprächsfetzen geisterten durch Daniels Kopf und mit plötzlichem Entsetzen wurde er sich bewusst, dass er auf genau dem gleichen Niveau geantwortet hatte. Sie hatten wirklich beide voll ins Herz gezielt! Sie hatte die intimsten Kenntnisse, Vertraulichkeiten und Geständnisse, die ein Freund einem Freund gemacht hatte, gegen den anderen als Waffe eingesetzt. Das einzige Tabu, das er nicht gebrochen hatte, war Charlies Tod gewesen. Gott sei Dank! Alles andere könnte Jack ihm vielleicht eines Tages verzeihen. - Vielleicht. 

\-------------------------------------------

Was sendeten die eigentlich alle für einen Scheiß? Nur Werbung und Wrestling auf allen Kanälen? Oh Mann, er sollte sich Pay-TV zulegen, wenn er häufiger zu Hause wäre! Ziellos zappte Jack sich die nächste Stunde noch durch einige Musik-Videos, ein paar Nachrichten und endlose Werbung, während er wahllos Chips, Bier und Eis in sich hineinstopfte. Dann blieb sein Blick an dem Bild einer Pyramide hängen. Ein junger Wissenschaftler mit Brille und schulterlangen Haaren versuchte verzweifelt seine Theorie von Hinweisen auf Außerirdische in den Pyramiden gegen ein ablehnendes „Experten“-Team zu verteidigen. Mit jeder spöttischen Nachfrage wurde er unsicherer und konfuser. 

„Nun los, du Schwächling, ein bisschen mehr Rückgrat! Wenn du glaubst, dass du Recht hast, sag es ihnen doch!“, spornte Jack den jungen Mann lauthals an. Doch diese Aufmunterung half nichts, die Theorien des jungen Doktors wurden in der Luft zerpflückt. Anschließend bedankte sich der Sprecher beim Publikum für die große Geduld, die es mit dem Doktor gehabt hatte, und schloss mit einem kumpelhaften Grinsen: „Wir wissen ja alle, wie die Wissenschaftler so sind.“ 

„Gar nichts weißt du!“, schimpfte Jack und schwenkte seinen Löffel drohend in Richtung Bildschirm, „ ich kenne zwei Wissenschaftler, die haben mehr Wissen in ihrem kleinen Finger, als du in deinem ganzen Hirn! Und einer davon hat ein Mundwerk, da kriegst du keine Schnitte! Du Angeber!“ Schade, dass er nicht mal Daniel vorbeischicken konnte, der würde die Runde schon aufmischen! Einen Moment musste Jack grinsen, dann fiel ihm wieder siedendheiss ein, dass Daniel seine Schlagfertigkeit als letztes an ihm erprobt hatte. Oh Scheiße, hatten sie sich heute Dinge an den Kopf geworfen! Was für Bösartigkeiten, und alle mit einem Fünkchen Wahrheit vermischt! 

Natürlich trug er die Hauptschuld am Scheitern seiner Ehe; natürlich hatte er Probleme andere Menschen an sich heranzulassen, aber sah Daniel denn nicht, dass er eine Ausnahme war? Niemandem sonst hatte er so viel Privates erzählt, und von niemandem wusste er so viel wie von Daniel. Er sollte morgen wirklich…Morgen?... Hey, Daniel hatte doch irgendetwas von Kündigung gesagt! Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Oder doch? Ein SG-Team ohne Daniel machte keinen Sinn! Nein, der Archäologe hatte bestimmt nur geblufft! - Und wenn nicht, O´Neill? Wenn nicht? Wenn du diesmal den Bogen überspannt hast? 

Geistesabwesend, schöpfte Jack das letzte Vanilleeis mit einem Chip auf und bekam nicht einmal mit, das diese Zusammenstellung sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Daniel durfte nicht gehen! Nach Sara war Daniel der einzige Mensch, mit dem er über alles sprechen konnte! Nein, falsch, mit Sara hatte er nicht geredet, das war sein Problem gewesen, erst mit Daniel hatte er darüber reden können. Weil Daniel ihm ohne Vorbehalte alles über Sha´re erzählt hatte. Oh, Scheiße, warum hatte er nur andeuten müssen, Daniel wäre Schuld an ihrem Tod? Die Bemerkung war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht, er glaubte es nicht einmal! Angewidert stellte O´Neill die leere Eispackung auf den Couchtisch. Er war echt zu blöd. Vielleicht hatte Daniel Recht und er war bindungsunfähig. Er sollte mal eine Bestandsaufnahme machen. Von den Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, war einer durch seine Schuld ums Leben gekommen war, die zweite hatte ihn verlassen, der dritte seine Kündigung eingereicht und Nummer vier würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er Nummer drei einfach so gehen ließe. Gratuliere, O´Neill, alles, was du anfasst, zerstörst du, du brauchst nicht einmal die Hilfe der Goa´uld dafür! 

Unendlich müde ließ sich Jack auf dem Sofa einfach zur Seite kippen, angelte nach einem Kissen und drückte es fest an sich. Daniel durfte nicht gehen. Einmal musste es ihm doch gelingen, etwas zu einem guten Ende zu bringen. Er musste sich einfach nur überlegen, wie er die Sache morgen wieder gerade biegen konnte. Wären sie doch nur nicht so häßlich und übertrieben gemein zueinander gewesen! Doch dann keimte eine winzige Hoffnung in ihm auf: wenn er Glück hatte, würden ihn vielleicht genau diese Übertreibungen retten! Daniel mußte einfach einsehen, dass niemand so etwas Bösartiges erst gemeint haben konnte! Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein. 

\------------------------------------------------

Strahlender Sonnenschein grüßte am nächsten Morgen alle Frühaufsteher und ein etwas überdrehter Radiomoderator tat ein Übriges, um Daniel zu zeigen, wie wenig seine innere Stimmung zu den äußeren Umständen passte. Er hatte gestern mit fristloser Kündigung gedroht. Gut, an der falschen Adresse, der General hätte da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, aber er hatte Jack zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mehr für SG-1 arbeiten wolle. Nie wieder mit Sam fachsimpeln, nie wieder mit Teal´c geheimnisvolle Goa´uld-Schriften entziffern, nie wieder mit Jack…. Er zwang sich nicht weiter zu denken. Nicht in dieser Richtung. Vielleicht konnte er einen Rückzieher machen? Aber Jack hatte ihm unter anderem mangelnde Konsequenz vorgeworfen. Ein solcher Schritt wäre Wasser auf seine Mühlen, und Jack würde ihn noch die nächsten Jahre damit aufziehen. Daniel, sei realistisch, wenn du es nicht tust, gibt es keine nächsten Jahre mit SG-1! Was tat da eine spöttische Bemerkung mehr oder weniger zur Sache?

Daniel starrte zum Fenster raus, während er mit einem Finger „SG-1“ auf das Fensterbrett kritzelte. Er wirbelte eine kleine Staubwolke auf, musste niesen, und das weckte ihn aus seiner Träumerei. Er war ja so pathetisch! Es lag doch an ihm etwas zu ändern! Nun gut, er traf ein Abkommen mit sich selbst: wenn Jack ihn heute Morgen wie besprochen abholen käme, würde er es als Zeichen nehmen, dass er bei SG-1 bleiben sollte und würde nie wieder von Kündigung sprechen. Und er würde sich entschuldigen. Sollte Jack jedoch anrufen und unter irgendeinem Vorwand absagen….

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür. 

Jack!! Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, aber sofort meldete sich eine mahnende Stimme: es kann auch nur der Postbote sein! Es ist noch viel zu früh, für Jack, um dich abzuholen! Daniel rannte zur Tür. 

„Hallo, Daniel.” O´Neill hatte beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wartete gespannt auf Daniels Reaktion.

„Hallo, Jack, kommen Sie rein”, rief Daniel atemlos und trat zur Seite.

Ein guter Anfang! Daniel hatte nicht nur die Tür geöffnet und ihn freundlich begrüßt, er bat ihn sogar in seine Wohnung. Jack hatte sich nämlich auf der ganzen Fahrt überlegt, was er tun sollte, falls Daniel sich weigern würde, mit ihm zu sprechen, und war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. 

„Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und ging voraus in die Küche.

„Keinen Hunger, “ meinte O´Neill „Aber ich schaue Ihnen auch gerne beim Essen zu, lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören.“ Geistesabwesend nahm er eines der Bücher, die auch in der Küche herumlagen, zur Hand, und begann darin zu blättern, als würde es ihn wirklich interessieren. Komm schon, O´Neill, sag was! Sag, dass es dir Leid tut! Aber wie? Womit anfangen? 

Daniel schüttete Cornflakes in eine kleine Schüssel, damit er was zu tun hatte, dann begann er umständlich eine Mandarine zu schälen. Okay, Jack hatte ihn abgeholt, also blieb er bei SG-1. Jetzt musste er das nur noch irgendwie O´Neill mitteilen. 

Jack betrachtete Daniels Frühstücksvorbereitungen, zog sich auch einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch. Wie teilte er Daniel jetzt am besten mit, dass er auf keinen Fall wollte, dass er das Team verließ? Er wusste, was von seinen Worten abhing, und dass er es diesmal auf keinen Fall vermasseln durfte.

“…………und es hat bereits jetzt 15 Grad an diesem wunderschönen Morgen! Für alle die heute nicht arbeiten müssen, ideales Badewetter. Und für all die anderen: hey, Leute, wie wäre es denn, ihr schwänzt heute einfach mal? Schnappt euch eure Liebste, und ab an den See! Ihr habt euch mit ihr verkracht? Dann spielt ihr einfach das nächste Lied von Elton John vor.......“

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Jack schob Daniel die Milchtüte näher und nahm sich bei der Gelegenheit eine Handvoll Cornflakes aus Daniels Schüssel. Daniel protestierte nicht. Gut. 

Die ersten Takte der Ballade klangen durch die Küche und keiner der beiden widmete dem Song mehr Aufmerksamkeit als noch vor ein paar Minuten dem Gepiepse von Britney Spears. Aber langsam drang der Sinn der Worte in ihr Bewusstsein ein. 

_What have I got to do to make you want me?_  
What have I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it’s all over?  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word 

Daniel schaute von seiner Mandarine auf, nur um Jacks Blick auf sich zu spüren. 

_It’s sad (so sad) It’s a sad, sad situation  
And it’s getting more and more absurd._

Wie gebannt hörte Daniel auf die Worte. Wie konnte jemand nur etwas schreiben, was genau das ausdrückte, was ihm jetzt im Kopf herumging? Was ihm Worte geben könnte, die er allein nicht fand? Denn es war doch wirklich absurd, dass sie nicht über den Streit redeten, obwohl sie es offensichtlich beide wollten, denn warum wäre Jack sonst vorbeigekommen? Und warum schaute er ihn jetzt mit diesem nachdenklichen Blick an? Ohne bewusst nachzudenken streckte Daniel seine Hand auf dem Tisch Jack entgegen.

Einen Moment zögerte Jack, dann legte er seine Finger über Daniels und drückte sie sanft. Jack hatte es auch verstanden! Der erste Schritt war getan. Daniel fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen und er konnte kaum die letzten Takte abwarten.

_What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word?_

„Es tut mir so leid“, wisperte Daniel in die Stille hinein, als die letzten Takte verklungen waren. Er legte seine zweite Hand über Jacks und wiederholte noch einmal: „Es tut mir so unendlich leid.“ 

„Mir auch, Daniel“, antwortete Jack „Mir auch. Ich habe nichts wirklich gemeint, von dem, was ich gestern sagte. Ich war einfach nur wütend und habe einfach nur Blödsinn geredet. Ich würde am liebsten alles zurücknehmen. Ich… “ Jack holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann fuhr er fort: „Bitte, verlass das Stargate Programm nicht.“ So, es war raus, er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte einmal in seinem Leben nicht wortlos daneben gestanden und die Dinge sich entwickeln lassen. Ob Daniel ermessen konnte, wie viel ihn das gekostet hatte? Er stand auf und machte das Radio aus, denn er wollte im Moment nicht wissen, ob Burger King oder Mc Donalds besser war. Außerdem gab es ihm etwas zu tun.

Eine Hand auf seinem Arm brachte ihn dazu sich wieder umzudrehen. Daniel stand vor ihm und blinzelte rasch. „Ich will auf gar keinen Fall SG-1 verlassen. Ich habe auch bloß Unsinn gesagt, um dich zu verletzen. Ich, … es…, wir….“

Jack konnte denn sonst so redegewandten Archäologen nicht länger herumstottern hören, und zog ihn in seine Arme. Daniel legte ihm einen Arm um den Nacken und einen um die Taille und drückte Jack ebenfalls fest an sich.

„Mensch, Daniel“, flüsterte Jack an Daniels Hals, „lass uns so etwas nie wieder tun.“ Er hielt ihn noch ein wenig fester, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es gerade noch einmal gut gegangen war und spürte wie Daniel zitterte. Und dann hörte er ein leises Schniefen an seinem Ohr, dort wo Daniel seinen Kopf liegen hatte, und ein ganz und gar unromantisches Hochziehen der Nase. 

„Daniel“, wisperte O´Neill und musste verdammt dagegen ankämpfen, dass er nicht von Rührung überwältigt wurde. Mein Gott, sie würden doch jetzt nicht beide in der Küche herumstehen und plärren! Er hob seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an und sagte laut und deutlich: „ Ich verspreche dir eins: wenn du mich jetzt zum Heulen bringst, bleibst du bei der nächsten Mission zu Hause. Bis man dich wieder mitnehmen kann.“

Daniel schnüffelte noch einmal, dann hob auch er seinen Kopf. Jack und Heulen, nein, dass konnte er dem Colonel nicht antun. Nicht, nachdem er sich schon so überraschend verletzlich gezeigt hatte. Er würde auf Jacks Versuch, die Situation zu entschärfen eingehen. Jack sah, dass Daniels Augen noch in Tränen schwammen als er jetzt mit einem winzigen Lächeln antwortete: „Aber Jack, jetzt wo sich Elton doch schon so viel Mühe gegeben hat, das SG-1 Team zu retten!“

Jack grinste, klopfte Daniels noch einmal auf den Rücken, dann ließ er ihn los, und reichte ihm ein Küchentuch, in das Daniel dankbar hineinschnäuzte. 

„Wir können ja eine CD mit dem Lied ins Handschuhfach legen, und wenn es uns dann wieder überkommt….“, schlug Jack vor. 

„Wir werden sie nicht brauchen“, verkündete Daniel fest.

Sie schauten sich noch einen Moment in die Augen, besiegelten stumm ihren Pakt und dann erkundigte sich Jack schon wieder flapsig: „Wenn das geregelt ist: Was ist mit deinen Cornflakes? Willst du die jetzt noch essen, oder können wir gehen?“

„Ich nehme sie lieber mit ins Auto, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“

„Aber nicht in meinen frisch geputzten Jeep“, stellte Jack fest.

„Frisch geputzt? Jack, das war vor vier Wochen!“

„Davor war es vor einem halben Jahr, also ist er jetzt frisch geputzt.”

„Na schön, ich frühstücke in der Basis“, seufzte Daniel.

Jack warf einen Blick auf Daniels enttäuschten Gesichtsaudruck und lenkte ein: „Also, nimm sie mit in den Wagen.“

Daniel wollte keinesfalls neuen Streit und winkte ab: „Das ist nicht nötig.“

„Nimm die Dinger endlich mit“, meinte Jack und drückte Daniel die Schale in die Hand. 

„Aber wenn du wirklich nicht willst…,“ Daniel schaute unschlüssig von der Schale zu Jack. 

Jack lachte und wuschelte ihm einmal durch die Haare: „Hör zu, Grasshopper: Auch wenn wir nie wieder so bösartig streiten wollen, darfst du schon noch deine eigene Meinung vertreten. Wäre sonst ja langweilig.“

„Okay, dann möchte ich die Cornflakes mit gaaaanz viel Milch“, grinste Daniel und hielt Jack die Schale hin.

„Womit habe ich das verdient, Elton?“, rief Jack anklagend und schob Daniel zur Tür hinaus.

 

\-----------Ende----------

 

Antares, 2003 

 

Sorry seems to be the hardest word :Elton John / Taupin, Produced by Elton John & Clive Franks, Published by Happenstance Ltd. & Rouge Booze Inc., Administered by Warner Chappell Music Inc., p 1976 Happenstance Ltd.


End file.
